


【授权翻译】When He's Not Even Trying

by Iris_muche



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_muche/pseuds/Iris_muche
Summary: “你有什么癖好吗？”维克托惊讶地低头看向披集，“你说什么？”“迷恋的东西，激起欲望的开关，一样能让你大喊'Oooh！Wow！Yeah！'的东西。”“我知道kink是什么，但你为什么要问我这种问题？“不要显得那么震惊嘛，我正在做一个心理学课题。而且我刚刚已经说过一遍了，只是你只顾着沉迷勇利，完全没听我在说什么。”披集说。（写于第七滑走后，在本文里维克托开窍了，披集有点贱贱的，而勇利则在疯狂地寻找继续让维克托惊喜的方法）
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】When He's Not Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When He’s Not Even Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644615) by [qwartooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwartooty/pseuds/qwartooty). 



> 是第一次做翻译，没有beta，意译了很多地方，有什么翻得不太对的地方请不要客气地指出来！
> 
> （本文2017年在lofter上传过，因为lof的一些操作现在搬到了AO3）

勇利盯着那该死的光标，他脑子里和面前屏幕上的搜索栏一样一片空白。他应该输入些什么呢？【让维克托·尼基福洛夫惊喜的方法】？【维克托·尼基福洛夫乐于看见的东西】？【怎样让一位世界著名的花样滑冰冠军看你的表演时不会走神】？

勇利呻吟着，绝望地把前额砸在键盘托盘上。如果这样的搜索真的能得到任何结果的话，那还真是个奇迹。

他能听见从空旷的酒店大堂的另一侧传来的，前台的职员正在更换酒店钥匙卡的声音。那机器发出的 _click-chink，click-chink_ 声不断地刺激着他的神经。勇利徒劳地把前额压在键盘上，希望自己足够疲累，能够忘记这一切去睡觉。

然而，如果这样做的话，他就需要回到他和维克托同住的房间去，那个现在正好是勇利问题的源头的维克托。

愚蠢的，健忘的， _心不在焉的_ 维克托。

“我不认为那是个使用电脑的好方法。”一个声音切断了勇利的思绪。

  


勇利坐直了身子，迅速用手遮住了电脑屏幕，在这一过程中发出了一声刺耳的尖锐声响。披集对他朋友惊慌的举动扬起了一边的眉毛。

  


“哦，披集！”勇利从电脑后面向他露出歉意的微笑，“很抱歉我在颁奖仪式之后马上就离开了。恭喜你夺得第一名！”

  


“谢谢！也恭喜你……你还穿着你的表演服吗？”当他看见勇利的外套底下露出的衣服时，他的语气转变为介乎于关心和惊讶之间。

  


“我—我还没有回过我的房间。”勇利真诚地希望披集不要问为什么。

  


“为什么？”披集问道。他的目光落在了他们之间的电脑上，“你在做什么呢？”

  


“没什么。”

  


披集怀疑地哼哼着，在酒店为客人提供的电脑桌旁走来走去。勇利缓慢地把手从屏幕上挪下来，担忧着他的额头可能已经用某种方式，把他想法中的那些有关维克多的清晰语句转移到了键盘上。

  


幸运的是，唯一显示在搜索栏里的东西是一串 _ygttttttfgttttttttttttttttiiiiuuu_

  


“看到了吧？真的没什么。”勇利说着，为他的额头终究没有精通于打字而放宽了心。

  


披集的嘴角抽搐起来，“好吧，我的确告诉过你那不是个使用电脑的好方法。现在，告诉我到底出什么事了。”

  


勇利张开嘴想说些什么，但最终他只是把脸埋进了自己的手里。“没出任何事情，我只是……没什么[1](nothing)。”

  


披集猛地把一只手拍在了桌子上。“胜生勇利，你怎么敢这么说！你并不无足轻重(nothing)！”

  


“你知道我的意思，”勇利说着，把手从脸上拿了下来，“只是一点小事。”

  


披集的脸色阴沉下来，“什么小事？”

  


勇利立刻感到心情很糟，他让他的朋友不必要地为他担忧了。

  


“我……”他开口说道，但当一个念头击中了他时，他的声音逐渐减弱了。向披集寻求建议合理吗？披集会不会为帮助他的竞争对手而感到抵触？

  


在勇利决定好他要怎样做之前，披集猛吸一口气，睁大了他的眼睛。“哎呀，”他说，“我完全明白了。”

  


“你明白了？”

  


“噢，勇～利～”披集几乎要唱起来了，他脸上的笑容有点太诡秘了。他用手指轻敲了敲勇利的鼻子。

  


“嘿—！”

  


“与时间有关，”披集说着，向上一跳坐在了桌子上，“好吧，把一切都告诉我。”

  


勇利担心地摸着鼻子，“你确实知道我在说什么？”

  


“当然啦，这很明显。”

  


“很明显吗？”勇利沮丧地问道。他在花滑表演时陷入了恐慌的事真的那么明显吗？然后他意识到自己在和披集谈话，他们多年来一直在一起滑冰。如果谁注意到了的话，那就会是他。

  


“我准备好了，就等你了。”披集渴望地说。

  


“为什么你要像那样看着我？”

  


“像哪样？”披集咧嘴一笑。

  


“你摆出你的八卦脸了。”

  


“这有问题吗？”

  


勇利眨了眨眼，他的忧惧在眼镜后被放大了。“我只是不知道你对我的问题这么感兴趣。”

  


“显而易见！但我们不能熬夜熬太晚。我明天必须早起，要赶在航班前去练习。”

  


勇利的表情被点亮了一些。“我也是！”

  


“酷！从某种程度上来说，”披集做了个鬼脸，“我宁愿睡个好觉。噢，还有在你倾诉之前，只要明白我全心全意地支持着你，所以不要有所保留哟。”

  


勇利突然觉得喉咙发紧，他做了个深呼吸，努力让自己的眼眶不要湿润起来。他太感激有披集这样的朋友了。

  


“谢谢，”他几乎要哽咽了，“说正经的，披集。感谢我有你这么好的一个朋友。”

  


披集耸了耸肩，“我真的没有那么棒，有很多人会做同样的事。”

  


“你是我认识的唯一一个会帮助竞争对手的人。”勇利指出。

  


“你在说什么？”披集惊骇地问道，“我没有在与你竞争！”

  


“什么—是的你在。”

  


“不，我肯定没有！”

  


“呃，披集，我们俩都在竞争。”

  


“但我不想追维克多！”披集大声喊道。

  


他们盯着对方。

  


_Click-chink_

_Click-chink_

_Click-chink_

  


勇利用力地咽了一下口水，“你—你在说什么？”他嚅嗫着。

  


“你又在说什么？”

  


“我的表演？”

  


“你的 _表演_ ？”

  


“为国际大奖赛准备的，”勇利说着，谨慎地看向披集，“我们将会在那相互竞争。我的意思是，如果我在俄罗斯发挥得不错的话。”

  


披集垂下头，完全丧失了他之前的渴望，“勇利……”

  


“如果你不想的话，你没有义务来帮我，”勇利说着，摆了摆手，“你刚才认为我们在讨论什么来着？”

  


披集向他一挥手，“别想这个啦。我依然会帮你的，即使这不是关于…… _那方面_ 。为什么你会觉得你的表演有问题呢？我认为它看起来很棒。”

  


“今天维克多在我表演时一直心不在焉的。”

  


披集向那个酒店员工射去一记眼刀，对方不幸地并没有注意到。

  


“还有呢？”披集转回头来看向勇利。

  


当勇利继续说下去时，他能感受到自己脸上的红晕都蔓延到了脖子根，“我告诉他请一直注视着我， _只有_ 我。老天啊，当我对你说出这句话时那听起来可真蠢。我知道这似乎很幼稚，但如果我能让他只看着我一个人，那我就有勇气继续滑冰。在今天的比赛过后，话虽如此，我很害怕他或许已经厌倦了。假如他不愿意做我的教练了于是开始在比赛中与我对抗而且再也不看我滑冰了还当面嘲笑我然后说'勇利是谁啊'我该怎么办？”

  


“维克多永远不会说'勇利是谁啊'，”披集插话到，“在这方面就相信我吧。除非你穿得像个苏斯博士[2]书里的角色，那你当然得立刻po到Instagram上来让我看看。”

  


“好吧，但你觉得我现在该怎么做？”勇利继续说到，“我已经尽我的所能在最后的跳跃上让他出乎意料了，我更早时本来想过增加一个四周跳来让他保持注意力，但我觉得需要改变的是我的节目组成，而不是我的跳跃技巧。”

  


披集竖起他的食指，“首先，我需要几秒钟来无声地庆祝一下事实上我是对的，这从始至终都和维克托有关。我只是有点担心你头盖骨的硬度能不能吃得消。”他停顿了一下，让勇利暂时沉浸在困惑中。然后他竖起了第二根手指，并补充道，“其次，如果你想给你的节目组成加点料，我当然是那个你应该与之讨论的人啦。你想往你的表演里增加一些激情，对不？一些能让维克多移不开视线的东西？”

  


勇利坐得更直了些，“你真的会帮我？”

  


“只有一个条件，”披集说着，他的眼睛亮得发光，“你得让我先做一点调查。”

  


***

  


第二天早晨，维克托依然沉浸在勇利表演后的愉快回忆中，咖啡的盖子上映出他得意的微笑。他享受着咖啡带来的温暖，那抵御了冰场上清新的寒意。

  


勇利把一条腿撑到他们之间的护栏上，他的冰刀刚好擦过维克托的肩膀。今天早上他穿上了蓝色的训练服和黑色的手套，头发还和刚从枕头上醒来时一样的凌乱。“昨天的比赛里，有什么我需要改进的地方吗？”他装作漫不经心地问道，手抓住护栏，身体前倾做起了伸展运动。

  


“昨天？”维克多回想了一下勇利的表演，咖啡的暖意似乎蔓延到了他的胃部和胸腔。“在你还有体力的时候，为什么不先练习一下你的跳跃呢？如果发现有什么地方不对，我会告诉你的。”

  


勇利看起来对于反馈的不足而异常失望，但他直到做完了伸展运动都没再说什么。维克托皱起眉头，在心里为自己没能做个好教练而愧疚着。

  


_当我看着你的时候，我总是忘记要去留心你的表演。_ 在看到勇利优美地放下他的腿时，维克托这样想着。然后他意识到这样做完全没有道理，所以他摇了摇头，似乎想要消除这种想法。

  


“注意你的手肘，它们总在不恰当的时间弯曲。”维克托撒谎了，但勇利在开始准备环绕着冰场滑行时朝他点了点头。

  


“早上好，”一个困倦的声音在他身边响起，护栏砰的作响，引得维克托低头看见披集背靠护栏坐下，正在把他的冰鞋从包里拽出来。

  


维克托和这位花滑选手不是很熟，但他知道这是勇利以前的结对伙伴。他露出一个微笑，然后说：“おはよう（早上好）！”

  


“Ooh，你还在练习日语呀，”披集说着，看起来丝毫没有被触动。他仍带着他的兜帽，继续专注于脱下他的网球鞋。“我很想知道对于那些本地人来说，我们的口音到底有怎样的不同。”

  


“世界上大多数地方都觉得俄罗斯口音很性感，”维克托说着，转回身去看着勇利，“再紧绷一点！”他在勇利第一次跳起时喊出声来。

  


披集翻了个白眼，“性感，好吧。不管怎样，我想请你帮个忙。”

  


维克托漫不经心地听着，“哦？”

  


“我正在为我的学业做一个心理学的课题，所以我在收集不同国家的人的资料。值得庆幸的是，至少这是一项国际赛事。这个研究是关于癖好[3]的。”

  


“Mmhmm……”现在是完全没听了。

  


“所以，你有什么癖好吗？”

  


维克托本想再一次用哼声敷衍过去，但随即他张大了嘴，惊讶地低头看向披集，“你说什么？”

“迷恋的东西，激起欲望的开关[4]，一样能让你大喊'Oooh！Wow！Yeah！'的东西。”

“我知道 _kink_ 是什么，但你为什么要问我这种问题？

“不要显得那么震惊嘛，我正在做一个心理学课题。而且我刚刚已经说过一遍了，只是你只顾着沉迷勇利，完全没听我在说什么。”披集终于穿好冰鞋站了起来。

  


“我，我没有——”

  


“披集！你怎么还没上冰场？”一个浑厚的声音打破了此时尴尬的气氛，是披集的教练从卫生间里出来了。

  


“哎哟!”披集打开门走上了冰面。当他关上门时，他转向维克托然后说：“你只要在我们走之前列张单子或随便什么就好，我不会把你的名字写到报告或其他东西上的。”

  


“但我并不想参与，”维克托告诉他。

  


披集在他向反方向滑开时做了个恳求的手势。

  


“癖好，”维克托喃喃着，在看到披集的教练就站在冰场的另一头时放宽了心。现在对于社交来说还是太早了点。

  


冰场上突然响起一阵尖锐的刺耳的声响，伴随着一声砰的撞击声。

  


“圈数过了，”勇利说着，举起他的手来阻止维克托再说一遍。

  


“不要分心，”维克托隔着冰场训责到，“你只有在想着别的东西时才会转过圈数。”

  


披集的热身才做到一半，他滑到勇利摔倒的地方俯下身。他一定说了什么，因为勇利开始瞪着他并且面带怒容，他的脸红得要烧起来了。

  


维克托屏住了呼吸，他在护栏上向前俯身，试图更好地看到勇利的表情。勇利站起来咕哝了些什么，目光对上维克托的又迅速低下头。

  


“考虑过那份清单了么？”披集在滑过维克托身边时出声询问。

  


维克托差点摔了手里的杯子，但他还是成功地保持了冷静，“我还没开始想。”

  


勇利在冰场的远端坚持练习了一会儿，他来回地滑着，专心于自己的跳跃。维克托偶尔大声地指导几句，但在大部分时间里，他只是看着。

  


他看着勇利专注于跳跃时，他绷紧的下巴。他看着勇利失误时，他睁大的眼睛。他看着勇利在连续成功了六个跳跃后，展露出的一个小小的，满意的微笑。十五分钟的训练时间过去了，勇利滑向他的教练。

  


“维克托，”他气喘吁吁地说着，拉开了冰场的门。“能给我点水么？”

  


维克托看着一滴汗水滚下勇利的脖子，汗珠在灯光下闪着微光。当它滚落时，勇利的脖子上留下了一条闪烁的水渍。

  


“维克托？”

  


维克托猛地回过神，“水—是要水吗？等一会儿。”

  


他四处翻找着，几乎要埋进脚下的包里了。 _刚才那是一个开关吗？_ 他狂乱地想着。 _我的意思是_ ，这 _一定_ 是什么东西。

  


他找到了水瓶并转过身来。披集滑过他们身边，了然地对维克托挑起他的眉毛。

  


维克托的视线回到了勇利肩膀的上方，“给你。”他说着，决定彻底地忽视披集。勇利接过水瓶，拧开盖子，仰起头来喝水。

  


_这是一个开关吗？_ 维克托思考着，看着勇利吞咽时上下滚动的喉结。勇利放下瓶子，水瓶在离开他的嘴唇时发出啵的一声轻响。

  


_激发欲望的开关？_ 维克托问自己，然后回答到， _也许不是_ 。

  


“谢谢，”勇利微笑着把水递了回去。他微笑时眼角有笑纹，这个笑容对于早上的黑暗时刻来说太过闪亮了。

  


_开关开启！_

  


“你还好吗？”勇利问道，表情转变为关心。

  


“是呀，维克托。你还好吗？”披集从他停下来做伸展运动的地方喊道。他的教练越过护栏敲了下他的头，因为他没认真热身。

  


“我很好，”维克托咬牙切齿地说着，试图用眼神杀死披集。

  


“你看上去很紧张，”勇利用他戴着手套的手捧起维克托的脸，“你是不是有点头痛？”

  


_恋手？手套癖？_ 维克托清楚地知道披集正盯着他们。他低头看向勇利的双眼，深邃的，棕色的，令人惊叹的眼睛。他的思维开始列举出那些他为之着迷的事物，像在列一张购物清单。

  


_睫毛_

_眉毛_

_干燥的嘴唇_

_汗湿的几咎头发_

_勇利的呼吸_

_勇利的眨眼_

_勇利的——_

  


“是的，头痛。”维克托又撒谎了，“我会没事的。”

  


“我们要不要走？如果我们现在回去的话，你还有时间在我们的航班前小睡一会儿。”勇利建议到。

  


_正在小睡的勇利_

  


“不用了，我挺好的，这可是宝贵的练习时间。继续去滑吧。”维克托坚持到，“也许只是摄入了太多的咖啡因。”

  


“好吧......”勇利看上去仍然很担心，“如果头更疼了就告诉我。”

  


维克托看着勇利滑开，努力克制着自己想去看他的臀部并弄清那是否是个开关的冲动。

*******

在披集出来的路上，他走向勇利坐着的长凳，维克多正在帮他解开冰鞋的带子。

  


“披集，”勇利笑着说，“真高兴再一次见到你。”

  


“不要让这听起来像是临终的情景啦，”披集畏缩了一下，“我们会在国际大奖赛上见到彼此的。”

  


“希望如此。”勇利不安地笑了笑。

  


“绝对如此。”披集纠正他。他低头瞥了眼维克托，对方带着一副灾难临头的表情盯着勇利的一只裸足，一只手还在上方徘徊，手指轻微地颤抖着。披集抓住了勇利的肩膀，低声说：“不要担心你的表演。我非常确定他看起来不太专心是因为你搞定他了。”

  


“搞——搞定？”勇利同样轻声说道，“这是好是坏？”

  


披集耸了耸肩，然后转身用他的网球鞋轻踢了下维克托。“嘿，不要着急着给我那份清单了。你可以之后用邮件发给我。”

  


维克托用他的双手抓紧了冰鞋并抬起头来。他的眼神惊惶而不知所措，像一个男人突然发现他有至少一打的孩子并且他必须抚养全部一般的恐慌。

  


“我有太多了。”他说。

勇利的眼神在他们俩人之间徘徊，“什么清单？”

  


披集把他的双手揣进兜里然后微笑了。“哦，没什么。”他转身，开心地走向出口，他的教练正在那里等着他。“等不及去读到它啦，维克托！”

  


“读到什么？”勇利询问道。

  


“别担心，在婚礼上我会给你看的。”

  


“什么婚礼？”勇利和维克托齐声喊道。

  


“那两人看起来相处得不错。”当披集赶上他时，切里斯迪诺说道。他打开门，走进早晨金色的阳光里。

  


披集叹了口气，戴上了他的墨镜。“你根本不知道他们感情有多好。”

  


[1]这里勇利说的nothing是没事的意思，但披集故意曲解了。

[2]苏斯博士(Dr. Seuss)是美国著名的儿童文学家，教育学家

[3]原文是kink，daddy Kink之类的大家都懂的XD

[4]原文是turn-on，激发性欲的人或物。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！华点都是原作者创作的，如果喜欢请给原作品点个kudo吧！


End file.
